1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locking systems for securing personal computers.
2. Background of the Invention
Locks have a long history of application in securing personal property against theft and other unauthorized use. Reflecting their diverse applications, locks of varying styles have been designed for various applications. One such application is to secure personal computers and the components and information stored within them from theft and vandalism.
Existing locks for personal computers are generally designed to safeguard the valuable item as a whole, instead of the components inside. But the internal components of a computer are often far more valuable than the computer chassis, and because of their relative size, the internal components may be more likely to be stripped from a computer and stolen rather than the entire computer stolen. For example, personal computers often have a removable panel fixed in a closed position by screws, allowing maintenance and servicing of the computer inside. By simply removing these screws, a thief can gain access to the inside of the computer and take valuable components from it—even if the motherboard were fastened to a chassis that is securely locked to a stationary object, such as a desk. The owner can sustain a huge loss in assets due to this oversight. Accordingly, locks designed to safeguard the computer as a whole, instead of the components inside the computer, are insufficient to protect the valuable property of computer owners.